At present, for most toilet seats in the market, a toilet seat cover and/or a toilet seat ring are fixed to a toilet seat body. The toilet seat cover and/or the toilet seat ring of some toilet seats can be detached fast, however, the detachment process is complicated, and even for some easy detachable toilet seats, it is required to press a button or flip a switch, which causes inconveniences to detachment and installment of the toilet seat cover and/or the toilet seat ring.